The present application relates generally to management of coasting in a vehicle for fuel economy improvement, and more particularly to idle coasting management of a vehicle with a manual transmission.
Improved fuel economy for vehicles can be obtained by allowing the vehicle to coast during certain operating and drive cycle conditions. However, these benefits are not heretofore realized with all vehicles, such as those with manual transmissions, where the operator has control over the gear selection. Therefore, there remains a significant need for the apparatuses, methods and systems disclosed herein.